


Still With Yuu

by Noyachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Character Death, Death, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sad, Time Skips, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyachan/pseuds/Noyachan
Summary: "Because wherever you may be, I’m still with you.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 12





	Still With Yuu

『 あなたがどこにいても、わたしわまだあなたといしょです』

“Travelling again?” Asahi asked while wiping his long-wet hair with a white towel. “Oh? What’s with the extra bags? Are you leaving for good?”

That made Nishinoya laugh. “Of course not!” He said. “I finally booked a flight to Egypt, Asahi-san! I always wanna go there right?! I wanna climb the pyramids! Although it’s illegal.” Nishinoya said and scratched his head. “But there’s only one ticket left so I wasn’t able to book another seat for you…” He added and played with his fingers while looking away.

“That’s fine, I’m not really quite interested in travelling for now.” Asahi chuckled. “So go, spread your wings and enjoy to your heart’s content.” Asahi said and kissed Nishinoya’s cheek. “Should we recheck the things you’re bringing with you? I’m afraid you brought things that isn’t allowed at the airport.”

“I knew it. You have been traveling for how many years now, Nishinoya. You’re not an illegal immigrant, why would you bring these?” Asahi said with a frown. “You can’t bring pocketknives and matches, Nishinoya. Foods are not allowed either. Jeez. If you just want to get arrested just tell me so that I can call Daichi right away.”

“But those are for emergency purposes…” Nishinoya said with a frown as well. “Anyways, thanks for helping me sort these things again. Packing sure is irritating!” Nishinoya said and lied down, making Asahi’s lap as his pillow. “Ain’t you gonna give me a rosary or somethin’?” Nishinoya asked and laugh.

“I thought I already gave you one? Did you lost it? How dare you.” Asahi said with disappointment visible in his tone.

“I’m just kidding! It’s in my backpack already, same with the mini prayer book you got for me.” Nishinoya said and started caressing Asahi’s cheek. “I’ll miss you…” He whispered.

Asahi smiled. “I’ll miss you too, Noya. When are you leaving?”

Nishinoya faked a pain in his heart. “Are you asking me to leave already?! My, my, Asahi-san. That’s not a nice thing to say to your handsome boyfriend.”

That made Asahi laugh. “I was just asking. How many days are you staying at Egypt? Don’t forget to send me pics and to update me too.”

“3 days are enough for me. Don’t miss me too much, Asahi-san.”

“I’ll follow you there if I did.”

“Hey! Plane tickets are expensive!!”

“So?”

“Asahi-san.” Nishinoya called. “Wherever you may be, I’m still with you. Okay?”

~•~•~•~

“Are you sure you’ll be okay without me?” Asahi asked after the two finished praying the rosary. Nishinoya nodded like a child. “Well then, let’s sleep tight.” Asahi said and lied down beside Nishinoya. He spooned the small one while hugging it’s waist.

“This is so comfy I can die in peace.” Nishinoya whispered.

“No dying…” Asahi whispered and kissed the top of Nishinoya’s head.

The two stayed up late, cuddling each other. The moment Asahi woke up for the next day, Nishinoya’s gone. 

“He really left.” Asahi said and chuckled while reading Nishinoya’s note over and over again. “What a chicken handwriting.”

‘Dear Asahi, (don’t mind my hand writing dude)

If you’re reading this, I must be in the airport already. The flight’s 5 o’clock and I have to get there 3 hours early. So I didn’t bother waking you up, you know that I have a soft kink for your sleeping face right? You’re so angelic when sleeping; I don’t want to wake you up. Don’t worry, I remembered all precautions you told me last night.

My flight’s name is JJP974 to Egypt in case I haven’t told you yet. It’s a 10 hour flight, but don’t worry because I won’t be airsick! My seat’s beside the window you know ;>

I will miss you so much Asahi-san! I love you so much! Take care okay? Mwuah!

PS: I already made you breakfast but I bet they’re freaking cold by the time you wake up since I made them like 2 in the morning so don’t forget to heat them!’

Asahi glanced at the clock. “It’s been 5 hours since Nishinoya’s plane took flight. That’s nice.” He said and placed the note down before going to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. To his surprise, there’s really a set of cold breakfast ready on the dining table, just like what Nishinoya said. That made Asahi’s heart flutter. 

He heated the cold breakfast. “Itadakimasu!” He whispered and started eating. After doing his morning routines, he made coffee for himself and decided to watch TV. He took the remote and opened the TV. He stood in front of it while drinking his coffee.

“Here live at Okinawa, Japan. A plane from Jetstar Japan crashed at one of the islands near Okinawa while on the way to a foreign state. Here are the pictures of this morning’s crash of a commercial plane from Jetstar Japan, a crash that claimed the lives of 50 of the 80 persons aboard. These are serial pictures, showing the wreckage of the plane after it fell.”

Asahi’s eyebrows furrowed. It couldn’t be Nishinoya’s flight right? That’s impossible.

“N-no… it’s actually possible.” Asahi whispered as his hands started sweating. “But it couldn’t be his flight, It’s been 5 hours. The plane should’ve left Japan by now…” He whispered and took his phone from his room before going back to the tv. He opened his phone, only to see Nishinoya’s text 3 hours ago.

‘Big bear :< flight’s delayed! There was a problem with the plane, but don’t worry! They told us that the maintenance will be finished in 2 hours and it’ll be ready for flight! I shouldn’t have left early. I was so excited!’

Asahi’s heart started beating faster as he placed his eyes on the tv again.

“The plane was enroute from Tokyo, Japan to Egypt, when it encountered electrical malfunctions near Okinawa, causing it to crash at one of it’s islands. The airlines ensured the people that their planes are safe for flight but the whole country believes otherwise since a report was leaked that flight JJP974 was under maintenance before it’s flight at 9 AM that was supposed to be at 5 AM.”

Asahi felt his world stopped turning as his mug slowly lands on the floor, causing it to break with the coffee spilling all over the mat.

‘Asahi-san! I’m in the plane now! I’ll send you lots of pic when I arrive at Egypt! I’m gonna climb the pyramids for you!’

“No.. n-no it c-can’t be real…” Asahi whispered as he slowly fell on his knees, with tears starting to flow like a river in his cheeks. “It can’t be real! T-that’s not his flight…”

He was immediately startled when their landline suddenly rang. He slowly walked towards it and with shaky hands, he answered the phone.

“M-moshi moshi?” 

“Is this Nishinoya Yuu’s relative? This is Jetstar Japan Airlines, I’m sorry for your lost.”

Asahi immediately put the phone down. 

~•~•~•~

“H-hey Asahi...” Tanaka said after Asahi entered the gym. “It’s been what, 10 years since we all graduated.” Tanaka said with his arm wrapped around Kiyoko’s waist. Asahi nodded and smiled.

“And it’s been 4 years since Nishinoya left…” Ennoshita whispered. “I-I’m sorry for bringing that up!” He panicked.

Asahi laughed. “Its fine, Ennoshita.” He said and looked at the skies outside the gym. Wherever he is now, he must be happy.” He whispered.

“At least Asahi’s still alive, healthy and kicking!” Sugawara said. “We all had a hard time at what happened to our Nishinoya. It’s time to be happy for him. Because I knew, we knew that he wouldn’t be happy if we’ll keep mourning for him.”

Tanaka looked up to stop his tears from falling and so are the others.

“So! What’s with the reunion? Everyone’s here!” Sugawara said cheerfully.

“I just missed you guys.” Daichi said and chuckled. “And it’s been a while since we saw each other so I thought maybe some of us can hang out like, every other day…?

Asahi shook his head, catching everyone’s attention.

“What’s wrong?” Kiyoko asked.

“I can’t hang out with you anymore, guys.” Asahi said and smiled. “I’m flying to Egypt.”

Everyone was silenced after hearing what Asahi said, so he continued.

“I’m going to live at the country Nishinoya loved the most aside from Japan. I’ll tick Nishinoya’s bucket list for him. I’ll be the one to do everything he wanted to do at that beautiful foreign country.” Asahi said and looked at everyone. “Thank you so much, for everything.” He said and bowed.

Everyone was speechless. Asahi left the gym with a smile but with a pain in his heart. He’ll do this for his Nishinoya. And he won’t regret it.

“Hey buddy.” He said and kneeled. He gently caressed Nishinoya’s grave stone. “I’m off to Egypt tomorrow. It'll be for you, so take care of me, okay?”

“Because wherever you may be, I’m still with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it TT feedbacks are really appreciated! ><


End file.
